This Is Not Your Average Fairytale
by LivWalker
Summary: What if Regina had held back on casting the curse and instead went to kidnap a certain someones brand new baby. Her plan goes terribly wrong when she gets caught. This story follows the events of a broken soul and a soul searching for answers. A complete twist on what happens within the show. Slow burn SwanQueen. Rated T just to be careful, pretty sure it won't go above though.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This will be my first official _long_ SwanQueen fanfic. I really hope it doesn't disappoint but I cant know unless you review *hint hint* ;)**

**I don't know how often I'll update the story but it wont be that un-regular, but again I guess that depends on whether people like it. **

**I feel like I should warn you that there won't be much SwanQueen action until later chapters, as this is a development story of their relationship. But it will be worth the wait. Anyways enough chit chat and on with the show!**

**Oh one more thing, I own nothing of Once Upon A Time or its characters. I own only my creative mind.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1.<span>

The Evil Queen had thought she'd been really rather clever in her distraction. However she hadn't expected the Charming imbeciles to leave their brand new baby so defenseless. Her clever little scheme had worked perfectly; sending Snow White and her darling Husband running straight for the castles dining hall along with most of the castles guards. They had left a handful to guard over the room in which their baby girl lay but they had been disposed of with a lazy flick of her wrist. Large double doors swung open as the brunette sauntered into the room, signature evil smirk settled firmly upon full, red lips. She glanced around the room quickly in case of any further guards and found none. _How naïve!_ she thought gleefully to herself. Hungry eyes returned to the cot placed in the center of the room as she continued taking slow and steady steps.

As the small baby came into view Regina's world seemed to stop. She stopped moving, she couldn't think and for a second her breathing caught in her throat. There, lay a small mass bundled up in a knitted blanket with the single word _Emma_ stitched into it. "Emma.." The brunette breathed.

Emma had been in a restless sleep as her safety had been compromised, completely unaware. But at the soft utterance of a word her striking emerald eyes shot open. Regina's breath left her in a _whoosh_ as she gazed softly down into those eyes. This was not what she had intended to happen. She was supposed to stride in, take her enemy's baby from her cot as she slept, and torment Snow for a while as she held the baby captive. Beyond that she had no idea what she was going to do, but it was still a plan. A plan that had gone awfully wrong. That seemed to happen a lot where Snow White was concerned. Regina snorted softly. She instantly received a reaction from the little girl as she erupted into a fit of giggles and her arms stretched out, begging to be picked up. And she just couldn't help herself...she slowly held out her arms and wrapped one hand around the back of Emma's neck and the other around her back. She lifted her slowly to her chest and held her close. Regina repositioned her arms so that she could hold her with one arm while the other gently stroked through a mess of blonde curls.

"Hello Emma..." She spoke so softly, it was so unlike her. As she stroked a chubby cheek gently a hand lifted up and little fingers were wrapped around Regina's index finger. Regina's eyes widened slowly in awe as she watched Emma. A smile slowly began to tug at the corners of her lips. This was crazy. This couldn't be happening. This was Snow Whites daughter! She shouldn't be holding her so lovingly. She shouldn't be stroking her chubby little cheek. She shouldn't be smiling softly or gazing deep into green pools. And she certainly shouldn't be feeling her broken and fragile heart slowly begin to fill with warmth. But it just felt so..._right_. Like the little girl belonged in her arms.

Regina was so lost in her thoughts and those captivating eyes, she didn't hear heavy footfalls as they quickly approached the double doors.

As Snow entered her daughters room she gasped loudly at the sight before her. She instantly began to fear the worst and anger began bubbling within her. However before she could even utter a sound a pulse of energy shot forward from behind her and hit her brunette enemy in the center of her back. She turned quickly to see Blue hovering just behind her shoulder, wand outstretched.

"That spell won't hold her for long. Get your daughter and I shall organise for a specialised cell to be built in your dungeons." Blue quickly explained to her queen. "One that will hold her for as long as you wish your majesty." Snow nodded quickly and rushed around to take her daughter from the arms of the women who had tried to kill her so many times.

Regina couldn't think straight. What was happening? What had she done? She'd been so mixed up in her emotions she hadn't even realised Emma's parents may come to find her again. She began to seethe on the inside as she watched her long time enemy pry the little girl from her arms. She tried desperately to keep her eyes on the little baby but she was quickly moved out of eyeshot, replaced instead by a bright red Prince Charming. Any other day she would have laughed until her sides hurt at the flustered once-shepherd before her, but right now she just couldn't care less. As she tried desperately to scowl at the man blocking her view she heard the beginnings of a baby crying; a soft sob at first which quickly turned into a full blown tantrum. She wanted to smirk. She wanted to smirk right in their faces and then walk over there and take the baby back in her arms. But she couldn't. She'd been stunned by a hovering little blue insect. One she would very like to crush beneath her boot.

She could hear people talking, but none of it mattered because that little bundle that had been in her arms just seconds ago was gone and was still crying.

She was abruptly manhandled by two guards who gripped her under her arms and began to drag her out of the room. She was screaming on the inside as her body was still frozen in the same position.

The brunette managed to get a glimpse of the baby she had suddenly grown attached too as she passed; wailing and squirming in her mothers arms. She had been so peaceful, so happy lying in Regina's arms. She knew she would never forget those piercing green eyes or that curly mass of blonde hair. Not _ever_.

* * *

><p>Her cell was the definition of dank and dingy. Even the one she had been temporarily held in had been better than this, and they were built for thieving scumbags and lecherous murderers! She was royalty for god-sake. Okay so maybe she had committed treason against the White Kingdom...multiple times, but Snow White was supposed to be the fairest of them all. The kind, loving and sweet-natured one. <em>Blurgh!<em> Regina began to feel bile rising in her throat at the thought. She needed to get out of here. She didn't cope well with confined spaces, and the knowledge she was just above her long-term enemies now thriving kingdom wasn't helping the situation. She began pacing back and forth in the small compounds, knowing that her brain became more devious during movement.

That vile little blue insect had created this cell with the sole purpose of taking away the brunettes magic and keeping her confined. She'd overheard a couple of the conversations and had found out the walls were created with fairy dust. _No chance of it wearing off then_ she thought bitterly to herself. She looked about the room, or what of the room she could actually see. It was dark and the only light available came from the two torches burning on either wall, outside of her cell, just out of reaching distance. Even during the day the brunette knew there wouldn't be much light; there was only one window within the cell that wasn't even big enough to fit her head through. Being this late at night she also couldn't make out any kind of view.

The rest of the room was very basic; she had a small bed which was just about big enough to fit one. It wasn't anything fancy like she was used to, the mattress was most likely made of straw and she could make out a very thin blanket on top. She shivered slightly, that would never be enough to fight of the chill within her cell. Snow had been gracious -if that's what you could call it- enough to give Regina two dresses and had also allowed her to keep on the elegant dress she had been captured in. Why, Regina had no idea. It wasn't like she'd be expecting formal visitors. She scoffed at the thought of the people of the White Kingdom paying to come and gawk at the fallen Evil Queen, locked away in her cell like some kind of show-monkey.

The brunette fell heavily onto her bed with an exasperated sigh. Almost instantly her thoughts fell to that little bundle she had held in her arms only hours ago. It was a strange sensation, but she craved to be able to hold her again. To stroke her soft skin, inhale her new baby scent and feel the warmth spread throughout her as those little fingers wrapped around her own. She would most probably never see Emma again and the thought made Regina want to break down in tears. She shook herself slightly. That was just the imprisonment talking. Knowing that she'd be stuck in this awful place for the foreseeable future. Without her magic or anyone willing to help her escape, she didn't have a lot of hope left. Sure she had her father back at her castle but as much as she loved him, he was a coward. He always had been. Sometimes she thought if he'd been a little stronger maybe her mother might not have... No. She couldn't think like this.

With another defeated sigh, she turned her body and lay down graciously on the bed. She heard the straw moving around beneath her and without the comfort of a pillow it was rather distracting. She pulled the thin material over her body and attempted to get comfy. After half an hour of fidgeting and rolling around she found a position on her side that was the least uncomfortable. It was then, just on the boundaries of slumber, that she let the days events overwhelm her and felt that one stray tear escape her flood barrier.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review.<em>

Btw if anyone's interested in being a beta-reader get in touch!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again! Thank you so much for all of your support from the last chapter! This is likely to become how often I post chapters -weekly, on Sunday's- but who knows. Here's chapter two, hope you all enjoy. And please don't forget to review ;) _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Emma groaned heavily and collapsed, face first onto her large, plush mattress. "I _hate_ these stupid celebrations. Can't I just curl up and pretend to not exist for a few hours?" Her voice was muffled against her silk sheets but the whining tone was evident none the less. Susie smirked and poked the young princess' bare foot.

"Unfortunately mistress, I fear your parents may skin me alive if I were to allow that." Emma rolled over onto her back and grinned up at her maid. Susie had been in Emma's life ever since she was a baby. She was an elderly lady with grey, tightly curled hair in a bun just beneath the hat her uniform insisted she wear. She had laugh lines all over her face, proof of a happily lived life. She had always been there for Emma and she felt more like an Aunt than a maid.

"You don't have to tell them...you could just pretend I disappeared again." She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. Emma had become more and more mischievous the older she got. She was constantly sneaking through the castle with the maze of secret tunnels she'd found a couple of years ago. Susie was the only other aware of the passageways.

"I don't think that your mother would fall for that again your Highness." Emma rolled her eyes. She was always telling Susie that she didn't need to use titles when they were in private but the old woman would never have it. Susie walked over to the princess' large wardrobe and pulled out the dress the Queen had had made especially for the ball. "Now I'm afraid I must help you to get ready. It's only a few more hours until the ball will start." Emma sat up and scooted further to the edge of the bed. She spoke so quietly Susie thought she might not have heard if she hadn't been standing so close.

"Did my mother have that made?" Susie nodded, confused at the emotion rolling through the young girls eyes. "I wonder how much money was spent on it." The princess stood up abruptly making blonde curls bounce about her shoulders. "Why are they making me all these expensive dresses when the peasants are starving in the south of the kingdom!" Emma stomped her way over to the massive wardrobe, pout in place as she rifled through all her flamboyant dresses. "I don't need all of these when there are people who can't even afford a meal for there family or wood for their stove!" Susie just stood off to the side as the princess ranted. This tended to happen a lot. Even as a 10 year old, the girl had strong opinions on the treatment of the people in her kingdom. And even though Emma never voiced her ramblings to either of her parents, Susie was always there to listen. "You would think being _the fairest of them all_ would make mother a more considerate ruler." Emma's brow furrowed and she moved over to her window. She knew in reality, her mother and father were very fair rulers and really did care about their people. She'd heard the stories of her parents' past and the people who had ruled before -or to be more exact, the person- and the evil they had cast upon the land. As Emma stared out of her window at the lush forests just beyond the castles garden, her thoughts travelled to a woman she had been curious about for a long time. The woman the kingdom exclaimed to be the now fallen Evil Queen. That's what this was all about. A ball to celebrate the defeat of the ruler who ruined lives and killed innocent people. It had been 10 years. Emma only knew that because the celebration was always a couple of days after her birthday.

Susie cautiously approached the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your parents love their people, your Highness. They do everything they can to help them survive the harsh winters we have." Susie slowly turned the princess around. "Now can we get you ready? It wouldn't do to arrive late now would it?" The older woman smiled softly and Emma instantly cheered up. Susie was the only one to ever manage to pull her out of her bad moods. She nodded and allowed her maid to prepare her for the ball.

* * *

><p>She was brooding. <em>Again<em>. She knew full well what time of year it was and therefore she knew which annoying, show-off little brat would be visiting her any time now. Regina could hear the cheers of the people as royals and friends of the King and Queen arrived at the palace. She paced the small confines of her cell, just as she did regularly. It was dark, as always, even though it was likely to be mid-afternoon if past celebrations were anything to go by.

As if on a very irritating queue, the brunette heard the soft click-clacking of Snow Whites heels on the unsteady ground outside her cell. She didn't turn to look when the sound stopped, she just continued her pacing, ignoring the infuriating woman for as long as possible.

"You know, it's very rude not to address your Queen."

"It's a good job you're not my Queen then isn't it?" She didn't turn, she continued her pacing.

"I could have you executed for saying that." Snow scowled through the bars of her step-mothers cell.

Regina chuckled dryly. "Dear, if you were going to execute me you would have done it long ago. Instead, you keep me locked away in here." Regina smirked and only then turned to face her. "But then who else would be left to see the real you? Snow White?" The brunette slithered over to the bars to come face to face with the woman who ruined her life. "Who else would see the real you? The liar? The traitor? The _murderer_-"

"I killed no one!" Snow fumed. She didn't come down here for this. If she was honest, she wasn't sure why she had come down here at all. _Again_.

"You as good as did though, didn't you dear?" She was pacing again, this time in front of the bars. She sighed. She really hated conversations with this woman, even more so when they turned out like this. She decided a change of topic would be good before she got even more agitated. "What are you doing here Snow? Other than to celebrate your victory, yet again." She motioned around her cell with a flourish as she continued pacing.

Snow cleared her throat and took a step back from the cell. "I... I came to ask if you needed anything." That stopped her pacing. Regina turned wide eyes to look at the pale woman incredulously. Snow shifted her weight from foot to foot and avoided the older woman's gaze. "You don't- I mean, do you need anything? A new dress? A book maybe..." Snow trailed off as the other woman approached again.

"Why," her tone was harsh already. Snow gulped. "do you suddenly care, about me?" She was speaking very slowly and inhaling deeply throughout, as if she was trying to contain her rage.

"I do care about you, Regina." Snow insisted with wide eyes. "You gave me no choice but to do th-"

"A bath." The other brunette interrupted. Turning around again and making her way over to her bed.

"Sorry?" Snow questioned.

"You should be." Regina attempted to hide the smirk at the corners of her lips. At the completely clueless expression she received from the other woman, she huffed out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "I would like a bath." Regina clarified.

Snow stared at her for a few more seconds, clearly baffled. "Uhm...a-a bath. I-I uhm... I can do that." She nodded vigorously before finding the wall beside Regina's cell absolutely fascinating.

Regina watched her for a few more moments, when it was apparent the woman wasn't budging she cleared her throat loudly.

"Excellent. Well, if there's nothing else, I'd quite like to return to my brooding thank you very much." Regina nodded before turning and looking out of the murky window at the people below.

Snow got the hint. "Right. Of course. Until next time Regina." She got no reply, as always. She turned on her heel and quickly walked away from the cell.

* * *

><p><em>God this is so dull!<em> Emma tried to hide the obvious boredness from her face as she watched the endless sea of couples swishing about the dance floor. They were only on the third dance of the evening but Emma had grown bored during her fathers speech. He droned on about defeating evil and him and mother always finding each other _blah blah blah_. This celebration was so pointless in her opinion. She could be curled up in front of her fireplace with a good book instead of standing in front of stuck-up nobles and pretending to be interested in what they had to say.

She glanced over to where her parents were currently being convinced to take up the dance floor and then over to where her maid was busy talking gossip with the castles chef. If she was ever going to get a chance, this would be it. She took a small step towards the big wooden doors separating the ballroom from the corridor just outside. She took another step. Another. And another. She ran for it.

She inwardly congratulated herself as she made it outside of the crowded room without being noticed. Suddenly she was conscious of guards doing their rounds, finding her and dragging her back inside. Emma spotted one of the tapestries hanging from the wall that she distinctly remembered held a hidden corridor behind. She grinned and slipped behind the heavy cloth. Once behind, she was faced with a long dark corridor she hadn't yet explored.

Even though the blonde had found out about the passageways many years ago, she was pretty sure she wasn't even close to having been through all of them. She grabbed a torch that was on one side of the wall and took off, deciding this was going to be the night for adventure.

Bright green eyes scanned the darkness of the corridor as she passed through it. She came across a staircase that led downwards, she couldn't be positive but she was fairly sure that it was the staircase that would lead her to the dungeons. _No way!_...not tonight anyway. She continued on her trek until she came to another set of stairs that led upwards. She frowned at the offending structure. She had absolutely no idea where this went... "Time to find out." Emma grinned and started climbing up the rounding steps. It felt like hours passed by the time she reached the top. She stopped and placed a hand on her hip, bending over slightly and breathing deeply. Once she got her breath back she looked around, she still had no idea where she was. How could she have lived here for 10 years and never found this place? Perhaps it was hidden from entry for everywhere except Emma's tunnels. Now that perked her interest. Maybe she'd find her own secret hideout. Her grin returned and she started down the long hallway.

After about 5 minutes of walking disappointment began to set in. What would be the point of a hidden corridor with a dead end. She sighed and considered turning around and going back to the ball. Just then something flickering caught the princess' eye. She squinted. Fire? Yes, definitely fire. She picked up her pace, eager to find out what lay ahead. She stopped abruptly when she came across two torches giving the view of a set of bars. She turned her head and furrowed her brows in confusion. Had she sidetracked to the dungeons? No, that wasn't possible. The dungeons were below the main part of the palace, and she had gone up the stairs. Besides there was only one cell. She assumed it was a cell. She couldn't see anything beyond the bars. She began to approach the bars cautiously, slowly. If there was someone in the cell, they had to be pretty dangerous to be hidden away like this. That excited her more than it probably should.

When her entire body was flush against the bars, she finally got a glimpse inside. There was a bed, a small wardrobe, no mirror or dressing table and nothing that looked to be of any value. It was still a lot more comfort than most of the castles prisoners got. Then she noticed the tiny window and the slim figure standing beside it. Her eyes widened a fraction. Even without seeing the woman's face she could tell she would be beautiful. The back of her body was cast in a soft glow, made brighter by Emma's added torch. Her hair was long and lusciously brown, she was wearing what looked like a very expensive gown, but not one that was flamboyant like most of Emma's. She tilted her head slightly, the woman's posture looked sad and defeated as she gazed out at the scene below. Emma wondered how long she'd been here. Without even thinking, she called out to the woman. "Hello."

* * *

><p>Regina had watch all of the guests arrive to the castle and receive different levels of welcome from the people gathered in the courtyard. She sighed as she heard the soft beginnings of music drift through the bars in her cell. She closed her eyes, and like always one image flickered to forefront of her mind. That little bundle she'd had only minutes to hold before being snatched away. She remembered the way her body had filled with warmth at the look in those piercing green eyes and tried to force the feeling back, but all she was left with was the emptiness and a sad aching in her heart. She kept her eyes closed as she continued to stand by the window and let the laughter and noises from below slowly drown out.<p>

She was swiftly yanked back to reality however when a soft voice invaded her ears.

"Hello." Regina's eyes swung open and her whole body tensed. No one but Snow White came down here. And that was definitely not Snow Whites voice.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was a whisper but it was still firm. "No one should come down here. No ones supposed to know I'm here."

"Why?" She wasn't expecting that. A voice so void of fear but instead filled with curiosity and awe. She wondered who such a voice could belong to.

"Why what?" Her voice became softer now, perhaps without her meaning it to.

"Why is no one supposed to know you're here?"

"I..." She trailed off. How was she supposed to answer that? She tried to be as vague as possible, hopefully they'd get bored without answers and go away. "Because they're not."

Emma tilted her head and frowned. "That doesn't make much sense." Regina rolled her eyes, it wasn't supposed to. "What's your name?" This time Regina frowned. Why did this person sound so genuinely interested in her answers. She pondered giving her the whole 'I'm the Evil Queen, run home to your family' speech and decided against it.

"Regina."

"That's a very pretty name." Emma bit her lower lip.

Regina tilted her head a fraction towards the cell bars. "Thank you." She said slowly.

Emma waited to be asked her name and when the question never came, she ploughed on anyway. "My names Emma!" She chirped happily. Regina's heart stopped for a second, her eyes flew wide and she placed a hand on the cool wall to ground herself. No way. It couldn't possibly be...could it? She drew in a sharp breath and turned to face the bars. It happened again; her whole world stopped. It was Emma, the small little bundle with blonde curls and forest green eyes. Her body recovered before her mind did. She started walking to the bars before she knelt in front of the young princess.

"Emma," she smiled softly and gently wrapped a hand around one of the bars. "what a beautiful name." The little girl smiled shyly and ducked her head. The other woman's smile was making her tummy go all fluttery and she had no idea why. "It's nice to meet you Emma." The way Regina said her name, like it was sacred, made Emma's smile grow even wider.

"It's very nice to meet you too Regina." She scanned the others woman's face now that she had the chance to and she noticed how stunning she was. "You're very beautiful." She blushed again. "And you have very lovely hair."

Regina chuckled softly at the girls shyness. "Thank you, dear. Tell me, do your parents know you're down here?" She tried to keep her voice soft and managed to keep the disdain from her words as she mentioned the girls parents. Regina got her answer from the guilty eyes and head ducking. "I didn't think so." She sighed softly.

"I got bored and decided to explore the secret passageways." Emma blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Regina just raised an eyebrow and attempted not to smirk.

"I see. Do you do that often?"

Emma shook her head adamantly. "No...maybe...I guess sometimes...yeah." She sighed the last word and slouched her shoulders. Regina just chuckled again.

"Don't you think your parents will worry about you?" Emma frowned and toed the uneven floor with her shoe.

"They're probably too busy talking politics or dancing to please the other royals." Regina felt a surge of anger rush through her blood. How dare those idiots not appreciate their little girl. Emma shrugged and looked up again to stare directly into deep chocolate eyes. "Is it okay if I stay here for a little bit?"

Regina smiled, a real genuine smile. Not a smirk or a façade filled with underlying coldness but a true smile. "I would like that very much, dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! Oh my gosh, thank you all so much for all of your feedback! I've never had so many reviews, favourites and follows in my life. It makes me so happy to wake up to all of your amazing feedback so genuinely and from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU! **

**The idea for this chapter was given to me by one of you lovely readers, and I loved it soo much I just had to write it in. So here you go! I really hope you all like it but please leave a review to let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas of your own. **

**Disclaimer(even though I keep forgetting): I don't own anything OUAT based. If I did there would be a lot more screen time for our lovely ladies ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_**

The birds were singing, she noted. They only ever did that when summer was coming. The corners of her lips twitched as she kept her eyes shut and turned on the pile of straw that was her excuse of a bed. For the first time in years she felt something akin to content. Yes, she was locked away in her archenemies castle, in a room that could barely be called a room. But now she felt as though she had a reason to get out of bed with a smile on her face. Emma would be coming to visit her today. The little girl tried to see her every day but sometimes it was too difficult. Regina had also told her that she shouldn't come and see her at night. If Emma's parents became suspicious of what was making their daughter tired, they could follow her and find out what she was up to. Then Regina would never get to see her little Princess, and Emma would probably be punished. But today was Thursday, and Emma always came on Thursdays, Saturdays and Tuesdays. Her thoughts continued to drift further into the Princess that had started to fill her life with happiness. She had no intention of getting up just yet.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up to the sounds of birds chirping just outside her window. She smiled and immediately began to wonder if Regina could hear them. Over the couple of weeks that Emma had been going to see Regina, the pair had grown closer and closer. At first Emma had only gone to see the brunette once, maybe twice, a week. However now she found she wanted to see her more. She'd go and see Regina everyday if she could, but she had lessons to attend and boring royals to meet. She sighed softly and swung her legs over her large bed. Just then, Susie walked into the room carrying a silver breakfast tray.<p>

"Good morning, your Highness." She smiled warmly and placed the tray on a small table.

"Good morning Susie!" Emma chirped happily and Susie's smile grew at the happy tone in the Princess' voice. Susie knew- just like she always did- about Emma's little rendezvous with the mysterious stranger. She didn't exactly approve at first and had nearly gone to tell her King and Queen, but the look she'd seen in Emma's eyes and the smile on her face whenever she spoke of the woman gave her pause. The Princess' happiness had only grown in the coming weeks and she decided she wouldn't be the one to take that away.

"Will you be going to see her again today?" Emma hadn't told Susie what the brunette was called, or the fact that she was locked away in a hidden prison cell. Susie didn't ask many questions, as long as her Princess was happy and safe nothing else really mattered.

"I will. After my history lesson. I'm so excited." Emma grinned and flopped onto the stool in front of the small table. She picked up one of the baked goods from the tray and took a large bite. She hummed in approval. "I need to tell the cook how good her baking skills are."

Susie chuckled. "You tell her every day Princess. Is it okay if I brush your hair while you eat? Your parents wish to see you before your lesson." Emma nodded her approval and Susie brought another stool to sit behind her. Susie began brushing through the wild blonde locks and Emma's thoughts drifted to Regina's extremely long, yet beautiful, brown hair.

"She has beautiful hair you know. It's so long and perfect. And it looks so soft." Emma continued to voice her musings as she ate her breakfast, as Susie worked through her hair and as a pair of ears silently listened to the entire conversation...

* * *

><p>Snow White wasn't stupid. Despite what a certain Evil Queen believed. She knew her daughter had been sneaking off every other day to see some strange woman. But just like Susie, she couldn't deny the happiness this stranger brought to her daughter. However when she heard the conversation between her daughter and her maid unfold, she couldn't help the wave of jealousy rush through her body. She used to have long, beautiful brown hair, just like her daughter had described. But Emma would never know. Her hair had been cut off by Regina before Emma had even been born. It was a silly thing, but that one hate-filled act had caused her a lot of pain. Regina still had all of her beautiful hair and that made Snow jealous in ways she couldn't explain. And hearing her daughter describe hair that was just like Regina's- of course she knew the mystery woman wasn't Regina, that would be ridiculous...- made that jealousy surge forward and cloud her judgement. She stormed away from her daughters room without hearing the end of the conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>Regina sat bolt upright in her bed at the sound of banging outside of her cell. She squinted against the darkness before two figures carrying a large tub came into view. She sighed quietly and attempted to gracefully rise from her bed. She scowled at the guards that were fidgeting under her gaze and looking anywhere but at her. Regina smirked inwardly, knowing that even locked away and powerless as she was, she could still strike fear into the hearts of battle trained men. She wondered what the guards must be waiting for and then thought that perhaps Snow was the only one with the key...<em>speak of the devil. <em>She heard the familiar clicking of Snow Whites heels and groaned inwardly.

"Regina." Snow nodded curtly and kept her eyes avoided. Regina narrowed her eyes at the woman, something was off. The door to her cell swung open and she took a deep breath. Oh how easy it would be... "Don't even think about trying anything." Snow walked into the cell and the normally invisible barrier, shimmered until she'd passed through. It would have been mesmerising if it wasn't the only reason she was powerless. The two guards followed their queen into the cell and placed the bathtub in the centre of the room before scurrying out and standing in front of the cell. A series of maids began to enter next, each carrying a bucket of hot water or bathing essentials. Regina kept her eyes on Snow, and Snow kept her eyes on the ground. Regina analysed the woman in front of her; her back was ramrod straight, her shoulders were stiff, her fingers kept twitching and there was an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding her.

Once the bathtub was filled with steaming water, some of the maids disappeared while some stayed and organised themselves in a row in front of the tub. Just like the guards, some of them were fidgeting and avoiding eye contact.

Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes, Regina eyeing everyone individually. When Snow noticed Regina made no move to get in the bath she looked over to her for the first time and cleared her throat.

"Unless you plan on bathing clothed, you need to undress." The sharpness of the comment took Regina back and she rose a perfectly arched eyebrow towards the pixie haired woman.

"Excuse me? You don't seriously expect me to-"

"I'm not in the mood Regina. Strip." Regina scowled and slowly began taking off her extravagant gown.

"What's wrong dear? Trouble in paradise?" She smirked when Snow scowled back to her.

"Of course not." Snow snapped.

Naked, and in all her glory, Regina sashayed towards the inviting bath tub. It was true that before she'd pushed her mother into the looking glass, the woman had cast a spell to keep her daughter always looking youthful and _perfect. _Even so, it had been so long since she'd washed, and although she never smelt like a prisoner, she certainly felt like one. She lifted a knee and gently lowered her foot into the water. With great difficulty, she managed to hold back the hum of approval. She slowly stepped fully into the water and then lowered her body so she was lying down. This time she couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. Snow watched her enemy look so relaxed, she frowned before looking to the maids and nodding. They bowed slightly and began their individual tasks. Regina let her body go limp as they scrubbed, tugged and yanked at all her limbs. She refused to let them ruin this moment of peace; the water was so warm and it helped to ease all of her stiff muscles. Snow watched as the maids washed Regina's body and when they got to her hair she felt that familiar wave of jealousy. She pulled one of the maids to the side and whispered into her ear.

Regina's eyes snapped open at the sound of whispered voices. Her body grew instantly tense and her moment of piece was ruined. She knew that Snow was standing behind her and that that also happened to be where the sound was coming from.

At first the maid had been shocked by her Queens request but at the stern look she was given, she quickly schooled her features and gave a swift bow. The maid walked over to the the former Queens bed and picked up the pair of scissors that they'd bought just in case. She moved to stand behind Regina and took the place of the maid who had been washing her hair. Regina didn't notice the switch and she didn't notice her hair being brought together into one piece before it was too late. At the sound of scissors snapping together she gasped loudly, her eyes going almost comically wide as she scrambled out of the bath. She froze at the sight of the terrified maid holding the length of her gloriously long hair. Regina lifted her hand and ran her fingers through her now cropped hair. The air in her lungs left in a whoosh as her fingers came to the end of her hair far too soon. She lifted her eyes to stare into the terrified ones staring back at her. Her lips turned up into a snarl, her eyes narrowed into slits and her breath came out in rapid puffs.

"Thank you ladies. I think we're done here. Collect your things and follow the guards out." Snow nodded to the waiting guards outside the cell. They walked in, lifted the bathtub and carried it out in one swift motion. The maids moved quickly to follow their Queens orders. Regina continued to stare daggers at the maid who'd cut her hair, even as she rushed out of the cell. Once they'd all left, Snow turned to Regina and simply stated, "Now you know what it feels like." Before walking out of the cell and locking the bars behind her.

Regina stared after her, completely baffled. She stood there for minutes, beginning to shiver from the water that had gone cold on her skin. Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes. She knew exactly how it felt, and it was no thanks to little Snow White. Her mother used to punish her when she was younger, hanging her from the air by her hair before magically cutting it all off and letting her fall heavily to the ground. Her mother would make her apologise and then magically reattach her hair, until the next time.

Regina continued to drown in her memories as she frantically ran her fingers through hair which now fell to just above shoulder height. She felt her anger rising more and more, before a gut wrenching scream ripped itself from her throat and she fell to her knees.

* * *

><p>"Why are there no pictures of her? Anywhere?" Emma was sitting on the edge of her seat, her head resting on her hands and listening intently to what her tutor was telling her. She normally hated her lessons, but this was history. Emma's history tutor, Marie, knew how much the young Princess loved to hear about the Evil Queen and so allowed 15 minutes at the end of each lesson for Emma to ask any questions she might have. And she always had questions.<p>

"Your mother and father had them all collected and burnt after her defeat. There are rumours of a few that..._admirers_, shall we say, have kept and hidden away. But none have ever been found." Marie smiled at Emma's constant eagerness to learn about the mysterious woman.

"What about her name? Do you know it?" Marie sighed at this question.

"Your Highness, you ask me this every week. Your parents have forbidden the mention of her name." Emma frowned and nodded slowly.

"How-" Emma was cut off by the sound of a piercing scream echoing inside her head. She lifted her hands and pressed them over her ears, her eyes squeezing tightly shut. As it passed she opened her eyes and frowned at the floor _what in the Enchanted Forest was that..._ Her frown deepened when she realised who the scream had come from.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Marie had moved to kneel before the Princess, concern etching her features.

"I'm fine!" Emma tried to cover it up, probably sounding a bit too cheerful. "I don't have any more questions. I'd like to return to my room now." She smiled a bit too widely and rose from her seat before rushing out of the room leaving Marie to stare after her completely baffled.

Emma ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Avoiding bumping into any maids or Knights as she went. None of them asked any questions, all of them knowing that the Princess would not appreciate being stopped and scolded. When she got to the heavy tapestry, she quickly looked around her before launching herself behind it. She grabbed one of the torches on the wall and then started running again. Along the corridor, up the stairs and then along the other corridor. By the time she reached Regina's cell she was desperately trying to get enough oxygen into her lungs to not pass out. She walked up to stand directly in front of the bars and grew even more worried when her brunette friend didn't approach.

"Regina?" She called out warily. It was then she noticed the figure hunched over by the bed. Emma's stomach flopped when she didn't respond. "Regina, what's wrong? What's happened?" Again, she received no answer. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she whispered, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Emma, of course you haven't." Regina didn't want to make Emma feel bad, but right now the Evil Queen was slowly starting to take over her. "I don't want you to see me like this Emma..."

"Like what?" The innocence in Emma's voice made Regina want to sob. She slowly turned to face her Princess and then moved to kneel in front of her. Emma gasped softly and Regina's head lowered. Emma felt rage build inside of her. "Who did this to you?!"

"Emma. It doesn't matter." Regina gripped one of the bars and kept her head lowered. Even as a young girl, Emma could hear the submission in Regina's voice, and she hated it. She placed the torch on the ground before placing one hand on the one of Regina's that was wrapped around the bar, and the other to gently rest upon the older woman's cheek.

"Your upset, so of course it matters." Regina lifted her head at the determination she heard in Emma's voice and saw the same determination in bright green eyes. Her heart swelled at the sight and she brought her head forward to rest on the bars, Emma did the same, and they never broke eye contact. It was a silent promise between two racing hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry that there wasn't a lot of EmmaRegina together time in this chapter, but I promise there will be plenty to come! And I also wanted to apologise for the amount of line breaks. It's the only way I could get it to work. **

**Oh, I also forgot to mention at the beginning, if anyone's interested in becoming a beta reader for this fic then please let me know because I would LOVE one.**

**Until next week, love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god! Please please please don't hate me guys! Know that I love you all so much (no really, I do!) and I know I'm only a day late and all but I feel like I've betrayed you all and I'm soooo sorry! **

**So anyway, crying over *wipes eyes dramatically* here is chapter 4 for all you lovely people. It's a shorter chapter I'm afraid but quality not quantity right?! The next few chapters will be longer I promise. **

**Here's the Emma/Regina time I promised you all, with a bit of Snowing thrown in there too. And the disclaimer still stands. *finishes longest note in the history of notes and let's lovely readers read on!***

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_**

"Regiinnnaaaaa!"

"Emma, stop whining."

"But it's soooo boring!" Emma huffed and threw herself backwards to land ungracefully on the blanket, her legs still crossed, her arms outstretched and her long blonde hair falling messily around her head. Regina turned to face her and smiled fondly at the princess. It was beginning to get dark but the torch light outside of her cell cast a beautiful glow across the young girls features. Ever since the incident with Snow, Emma had started to visit a lot more frequently; managing to sneak off almost everyday and even convincing Regina to let her come during the early hours of the night, after her maid had put her to bed. Regina had complained at first, but discovered she wanted to be in the princess' presence as much as possible.

The brunette quickly turned her attention back to the book that Emma had recently started bringing along. Emma had soon learnt that Regina loved to read but only had a small selection of books, all of which she'd read and re-read over and over again. At the rate the brunette managed to get through books, it meant that Emma was bringing a new book every week or so.

"It may be boring, but neither your tutors or your parents would be very impressed if you didn't do your work..." Regina frowned at the mention of Emma's parents and the young girl quickly picked up on the sad note in her friends voice. Emma sat up and crawled over to the bars, she pressed her face in between two of the bars and reached a hand out to Regina.

After what had happened with Snow, both Emma and Regina were on edge for quite a while. When Regina told Emma what had happened, the young girl had been furious and nearly rushed to confront her mother then and there. Instead she'd quietly walked back to her room, thrown herself onto her bed and frowned at the ceiling. She'd lain there, for a good hour, her thoughts racing and getting angrier and angrier by the second, until she'd finally exploded. Emma had felt a rush of complete anger and disgust roll through her entire body before shooting out of her fingertips and heading straight for the vase of flowers standing proudly- well, now not so proudly- on the mantle piece. The vase had exploded and Emma had shrieked. When Susie had walked in a little later on, Emma explained that she'd _knocked it accidentally_. The blonde princess hadn't told anyone for fear of being locked away or being shunned by her parents.

When Regina noticed movement she looked over to Emma and had to hold in a giggle at the sight of her face squished in between two metal poles. The brunette memorised her page number before closing the book and making her way over to Emma. Emma smiled softly at Regina and she returned the gesture before taking Emma's hand.

"Don't think you can distract me from making you do your homework." Regina mumbled as she stared down at their interlocking hands. Emma's soft smile turned into a full blown grin that was still aimed at her best friend.

"I promise to do my homework if you promise to stop thinking about what my mother did to you." Regina's head snapped up, making her cropped hair bob slightly, and she stared into forest green pools that looked like they were boring into her soul. Regina mustered the biggest smile she could and Emma instantly felt blessed with the sight.

"Deal." Regina shook Emma's hand slightly and the blonde giggled. "Now get on with your homework, else your tutors will hunt me down." Regina winked and Emma giggled again, both at the absurdity of the statement and also at her friends suddenly playful mood.

* * *

><p>Snow White was pacing in her chambers while her husband watched with a furrowed brow. <em>Is she mumbling to herself? Yes, she's mumbling to herself. <em>Prince Charming sighed and walked over to his wife, he placed his hands on her shoulders and restrained her from completing another lap or simply walking straight over him.

"My love, please tell me what's wrong."

Snow refused to make eye contact as she kept her head lowered and mumbled a quick, "I'm such a horrible person." James frowned at his bowing wife before hooking a finger under her chin and lifting her face to meet his gaze.

"Who told you that? You are no such thing."

"No one told me...I just know that I am." The pixie haired woman fidgeted uncomfortably under her husbands strong gaze. He frowned again.

"This has something to do with Regina doesn't it?" Snow lifted her eyes to meet his and he could see the panic running through them. "I knew it!" He boomed. "What has she done now? I'll have her head Snow, I swear!" Snow scrambled to catch up with her husband who had moved around her to collect his sword and was now making his way towards their chamber doors.

"No! James, I swear this has nothing to do with her!" She rushed in front of him and wedged herself between him and the door. "It's just me...being silly. Please. Can we...can we just go to bed?" She pleaded with her eyes. He never could resist that look. He sighed heavily.

"You swear she hasn't upset you?" Snow nodded vigorously and smiled sweetly at her husband. She really knew how to act when she needed to. James bobbed his head. "Alright. Let's go to bed." He replaced his sword and took his wife's hand before climbing into bed.

* * *

><p>She had mellowed over the years, to say the least. The Evil Queen blasé slowly being worn down. It was still there, of course, it was always there. Just pushed further to the back of her mind than before. She'd always assert her Evil Queen persona when in the presence of anyone other than Emma, but lately it was getting harder and harder to make the switch. And she knew exactly why.<p>

"What are the names of the King and Queen of the Wetlands?" Regina lifted her head from the book she was reading and stared at the wall in thought for a second.

"If I remember correctly, that would be King George and Queen Adelaide. But do put into consideration the fact that I've been here for quite some time dear." Regina smiled as Emma nodded and began to scribble on her parchment. As Emma wrote, Regina was forced into thoughts of her past and all of the obnoxious royals she'd met over time. She voiced her musings to the blonde who was quietly writing up her notes. "Awful people. So loud and pompous. Adelaide seemed to have some kind of fetish for telling everyone about her extensive collection of carved dwarves. Quite bizarre." The brunette shook her head as she returned her attention to the book still sitting on her lap. After a moment, Regina's words registered with Emma. She lifted her head from the pile of history books and stared quizzically at her friend.

"Wait, you met them?" Emma asked, slightly baffled. Regina froze and the book in her lap drooped slightly. Her features quickly recovered and she threw a small smile Emma's way.

"I met them once...briefly."

"So," Emma sat up to fully look at the other woman, her homework forgotten and her attention now completely on Regina. "were you...a royal? I mean before you were here." Regina tried to keep the internal panic from showing on her face.

"Of course not dear." Regina tried to play it off, it worked. Emma's face fell slightly and Regina couldn't help but feel a pang of something within her chest. Emma shook her head and smiled brightly at her friend.

"But still, you met a royal. That's pretty cool." Emma nodded and Regina just chuckled softly.

"Yes but you're a royal, Emma, and I've met you haven't I? I can assure you, you top the list dear." Regina chuckled again when Emma blushed and ducked her head. "Now, get on with your homework." Emma smiled again before doing what she was told. Regina watched her settle with a smile spread across her plump lips before returning to her previous activity too.

Half an hour later saw Emma growing restless. She had read the same sentence at least five times but still, it wouldn't sink in. She was also sighing a lot, tapping her pen and changing positions. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the burning questions in her head to quieten down. After the dozenth sigh, Regina rolled her eyes and turned to face the pouting blonde.

"Emma, whatever it is, please just say. You're beginning to create a breeze with your sighing." Emma grinned at her friend before pushing all of her things to the side and moving to sit directly in front of the bars.

"You mentioned earlier you'd been here a while, how long is a while?" Regina furrowed her brow at the bizarre question, and just like usual, decided to extend the truth.

"Longer than I can remember dear." She did of course remember. She'd counted the days for the first year and a half. Emma frowned at the brunettes response but decided not to push further.

"Have you met any other royals?" Regina thought for a minute. She wanted to tell Emma the truth, that yes she'd met almost all of the royals the land had to offer, but that would simply provide further questioning.

"No, I'm afraid not. But you are all the royal I need Emma." Regina smiled softly and Emma blushed again. "Now, it's getting quite late so you should probably head off to bed." Emma huffed but started collecting her things together.

"When will I see you next?"

"Emma, you know you can come and visit me whenever you wish." Regina smiled and walked over to the bars. She stuck her hands through the gaps and Emma quickly latched on to them.

"You know, one day, I expect you to come and visit me." Emma tried to keep the grin off her face and Regina just lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Emma nodded. "Well one day, Emma, I promise you I will come and visit you. And there won't be these infernal things anywhere within sight!" Regina motioned to the bars that restricted much contact besides hand holding. Emma smiled at her sadly and Regina just wanted to pull the girl into her and hug her until all of her problems disappeared.

"I hope so." They stood there for a moment, just holding each other's hands and enjoying the others presence. Eventually Emma looked up and said, "Tomorrow it is then." Emma grinned and Regina laughed before giving the princess' hands a firm squeeze.

"Until tomorrow." Regina nodded and watched with a smirk as blonde hair bounced happily down a dimly lit corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? I hope you did, leave a review and let me know. I take all of your comments on board and support and ideas are always welcome in my inbox. I really do appreciate all your reviews, favourites and follows. They make me smile in the morning.<strong>

**On another note, what did everyone think of episode 5 of the new season?! Viva la SwanQueen baby!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyyss! So I'm really sorry for not updating when I said I would, I think from now I'll just say I'm going to update every week and not specifically on Sunday. Anywayy I had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter and I hope that comes across. There's a time jump here of 2 and a half years so that makes Emma 13. Oh I should probably say there isn't any Regina in this chapter but there will be some in the next one I promise.**

**W****ithout further adieu, here's chapter 5 for all you lovely people.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 5<span>_**

It was that time of year again. The time that Emma really did not enjoy. She had no idea how they managed to keep it up and continue to be so happy about it. _For thirteen years_. And somehow her parents seemed to squeeze more and more people into their castle every year. Their old friends were always a constant, but they invited royals from across the land to come and join them in this wondrous celebration. _Wondrous? Really? _

Emma stood at her bedroom window, frowning as she watched the sea of guests slowly be escorted into the palace. Susie peeked at the princess occasionally as she prepared everything. Susie knew not to disturb Emma on these days until it was absolutely necessary. She knew that the celebrations meant she couldn't go to see her mysterious friend. Especially not now she was older, when she was little she was able to dodge about unnoticed, but being thirteen and considerably tall for your age had its down sides.

"Your highness-"

"Susie, how many times do I have to tell you?" Emma continued to watch the guests even as she mumbled to her maid. "It's Emma. Just Emma." Susie walked over and placed a gentle hand on the girls shoulder.

"One more time. Always one more time." She smiled softly when Emma turned around. "It's time, I'm afraid." Emma sighed but nodded and moved away from the window.

"Mother better not have ordered one of those awful gowns again." Susie grimaced slightly and pulled open the large wardrobe. Emma groaned heavily when she caught sight of her dress for the evening.

"Just two more years, your Highness. Two more years and you can order your own clothes."

"It can't come soon enough." Emma huffed and let Susie prepare her for the ball.

* * *

><p>Emma was wearing a baby blue coloured gown, it consisted of a fitted bodice with intricate silver detailing along the neckline, the same silver detailing was repeated along the waistline of the dress. The skirt of the ball gown fanned out to create a belle-shape. The dress would have been sleeveless if it wasn't for the small off-the-shoulder straps that had small feathers attached and the same silver detailing along the top. The gown was floor length and Emma wore ballet pumps that were the same colour as the dress. Emma frowned at her own reflection. Those two years truly couldn't come fast enough.<p>

When it came to creating her own dresses, Snow had complete fashion sense and new what looked good. However, when she had to tell the dress maker how to make Emma's gowns, that fashion sense totally disappeared. Emma always hated the dresses. They were too big and puffy for her liking.

The only thing she did get to decide was how to style her hair. She always had her curly blonde locks falling around her shoulders. Occasionally she would let Susie plat a section of her hair, but not very often.

"You can _not_ make me go out there like this!" Emma scowled at Susie's reflection as the older woman tried to contain a giggle.

"Now, you know that's not up to me. Besides it's not _that_ bad."

"I'm so glad she doesn't get to see me like this." Emma grabbed a hold of some of the skirt and lifted it up. She frowned. "I swear this dress goes on forever." She mumbled. Susie smiled and patted Emma's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure she'd say you look beautiful." Susie smiled wider as Emma blushed and lowered her head. "Are you ready?" Emma ballooned out her cheeks with air before releasing it in a big puff.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The blonde took one last look in the mirror before letting Susie escort her out of her chambers.

* * *

><p>"Announcing the King and Queen of the White Kingdom, and their daughter, Princess Emma White." The voice of the speaker boomed throughout the great hall as Snow and Charming entered the room, smiles gracing their faces. Emma trailed shortly behind, her face a mask of indifference. She preferred to not pretend she adored the celebrations, but she also couldn't show everyone just how bored she was before she even entered the room.<p>

Emma kept up her mask as her parents delivered the same speech they gave _every_ year. She watched as they started up the celebrations, the band started playing and people took up their positions for dancing. Her parents sat on their thrones and Emma quickly followed them to sit in her own smaller throne by the side. Almost instantly they were surrounded by people congratulating them- for what, Emma never understood- and thanking them on what a wonderful job they were doing on ruling their Kingdom. Emma had to resist the almost overwhelming urge to roll her eyes. It was always the same.

Further on into the celebrations, people began requesting to dance with Emma's parents. Emma had hardly spoken a word to anyone; only when etiquette required it. She was watching her mother be twirled around by the King of one of the neighbouring Kingdoms when an approaching Prince caught her eye. This time she couldn't hold back the eye roll. He had that look in his eyes and Emma knew exactly how this was going to go. He would approach, bow, ask the Princess to dance, Emma would look to her father for permission- while secretly pleading with him to deny the request- and then she would have to try and remember all of those very boring dance lessons.

Emma tried her best to avoid eye contact as the Prince rose up the few steps to the thrones. He bowed in front of Emma's father before turning his attention to Emma herself.

"Princess Emma," he gave her his best charming smile and she had to swallow down the bile. "may I have the pleasure of the next dance?" He turned expectantly to Charming and Emma quickly followed his line of vision to subtly shake her head at her father. To Emma's dismay her father nodded, the Prince flashed Emma a toothy grin as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"You may." She responded curtly before rising from her seat. She ignored his offered hand and smoothly made her way to the dancing area, leaving the prince to scamper after like a lost puppy. Oh how Regina would be proud. Emma smirked at the thought of her friend. She could get through this. And she would be able to go and see Regina all day tomorrow, because her parents would be distracted by their visiting friends.

The Prince rounded Emma to come and stand in front of her. She noticed he looked slightly perturbed from her previous action and her smirk grew. Emma lifted her hands into position as the last few notes of the song played. She kept her head held high as the Prince moved into his own position, placing one of his hands on Emma's waist as the other clutched tightly to Emma's hand. Emma held back a grimace when she noticed his hands were sweaty. She would just have to disinfect them when she got back to her chambers.

The high pitched and fast paced notes of the next song began and the dancing couple moved in perfect sync with the rest of the couples. Emma had to admit, she was impressed with herself for actually remembering the moves. Her old dance teacher was such a bore and he was the main reason Emma now resented dancing.

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts of the past by the Prince pressing his body firmly into Emma's. She turned to look at him and could hardly keep the disgust of her face. He simply grinned at her again.

"So Emma-"

"It's Princess Emma." Yes, she hated her title sometimes, but that didn't mean people like _him _could simply forgo it. It served well to keep an extra level of formality.

"Of course, my apologies Princess Emma." She nodded once and redirected her eyesight to watching the people around her. "So-"

"I don't do small talk while dancing, Your highness. I find it dreadfully distracting." She had to stop a grin from forming on her lips as she watched the Prince flounder for a moment from the corner of her eye. He quickly regained his composure and didn't utter another sound through the rest of the dance. As the song came to a close the pair pulled apart, the Prince swooped into a low bow and Emma curtsied slightly, he muttered a quick 'thank you' before scurrying off. Emma watched him go with a smirk. She let out a sigh as she turned to her parents; they were both distracted by all seven of the dwarves who'd clearly took that moment to loudly announce their drunken presence. She looked around her, no one was watching...she started towards the back of the grand hall.

At the back of the hall was two wall-sized doors that lead out into the palace gardens. There were balconies of course, but Emma needed more freedom. Once she got to the doors she walked out onto the porch and breathed in the cool, soothing air of the outside. She smiled when she realised no one else was outside. She quickly made her way over to her favourite tree in the whole garden. It was a large Apple tree that had been there for the whole of Emma's life. It was where she would always come if she needed to get away from everyone. There was only one path to the tree and the trunk was permanently cut off from view by tall shrubbery. When she made it to the tree she breathed out a sigh of relief, she really did hate these celebrations. She could never wait until they were over for another year.

Emma sat down at the trunk of the tree, not caring about whether she ruined her dress or not. She watched with a smile as a firefly came out from its hiding place within the shrubbery. It fluttered towards her before flying up into the tree, seemingly leaving a path of light behind it. Emma cocked her head to the side as two more came out and did the same thing. A fourth firefly came out and headed straight to her face, she didn't flinch as it approached her and landed on her nose. She giggled and scrunched up her face, shaking her head slightly. It then followed its friends and flew up into the tree. Emma stood up and walked towards a section of the tall shrubbery, she furrowed her brows as she wondered how many fireflies must be hiding within. A wide grin formed on the girls face as she looked around the small open space. Without hardly having to think, Emma extended her arm and with a flick of her wrist she closed off the opening to the her personal space. She then directed her attention back to the tall shrubs. She opened up her hand, palm towards the sky, and held it in front of her face. She blew softly as she slowly moved her body in a circle. By harnessing her magic, Emma created a soft gust of wind, effectively shaking the shrubs and all of its residents. Emma gasped and couldn't contain a loud giggle as fireflies shot out from every direction. It looked like a sky full of stars had been pulled down to Emma's level as the flies ceased their frantic movements and simply hovered around each other. Some of them flew back into their hiding places or into the apple tree but most of them stayed out and created a soft glow of white light around Emma's secluded part of the garden.

Emma's smile nearly broke her face in half as some of the flies took to attaching themselves to different parts of Emma's exposed skin. The Princess giggled as she held her arms out at her sides and spun repeatedly on the spot. It was times like this that she wished magic wasn't outlawed.

* * *

><p>The stunned Prince and Princess stood on the balcony overlooking the garden, watching as a show of bright white lights appear from nowhere and seem to dance to the soft music coming from inside the palace. They'd come out onto the balcony in hopes of some respite from the noisy celebration. They hadn't quite expected the sight that lay before them a few moments after they stepped outside.<p>

"We should probably tell the King and Queen..." The Princess murmured, still captivated by the sight. The Prince nodded but made no attempt to move.

"Probably."

The rulers of the White Kingdom remained oblivious to the events occurring in their garden.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review and let me know! In case you didn't guess, the dress I was describing was from Charmings nightmare...YouTube it if your not sure :P all of your reviews, faves and follows mean the world to me guys. Thank you so much!<strong>

**Until next time! *salutes***


End file.
